Fallen Angel: Let the Innocent Die
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Kari Kamiya was your typical 21 year old, but the second generation treated her horribly, while the first generation treated her well. She became a Fallen Angel. Songfic with Metallica's Nothing Else Matters. Oneshot.


Fallen Angel: Let the Innocence Die

By: Armitage Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I kinda wish I did, though! Song's by Metallica "Nothing Else Matters"

Kari Kamiya was your average twenty-year-old. A sophomore in college, she was aspiring to become an elementary school teacher. She already was an honors student, with a 3.8 GPA. She was a whiz with young students. However, she had been shunned by all her fellow digi-destined, from her second time around. Her brother and his friends were still kind to her.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

She felt like crying when she got back from her apartment. Her brother told her that they had gathered to celebrate TK's 21st birthday today, and he had wondered why she was not there. When he asked, they told him, "Kari? Oh, that was who we missed." Thankfully, Tai had left, saying that he had other errands, and couldn't stay long.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
_

She checked the calendar. Tomorrow was her 21st birthday, and she'd give her friends one last chance before…well, she didn't know what she'd do. "Now, what to do tonight?" She asked herself.

She had grabbed a book that her World Literature teacher recommended, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. She had flown to her books when her friends had begun to neglect her. Therefore, her vocabulary had increased dramatically.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

She only trusted her brother, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Matt. They hadn't turned on her, like her other friends. TK went on to become a star basketball player, and forgot her. Davis and Ken both played on the national soccer team. Yolei was married to Ken, and was always gone with him. Cody was still practicing his martial arts, and had finally opened his own dojo. He was too busy to remember anything unless three reminders were sent to him, and he was called twice.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  
_

She curled up with her book, and only got halfway through before she fell asleep.

The Next Day

Kari just got home from classes at the university, and set her purse down. She checked her mail, and saw that she got a card from her parents, bills, and an astronomy magazine. She checked her table, and saw a note:

**Kari, we'll meet you at the French restaurant you like so much at 8.**

**Tai & Co.**_  
_

Kari felt great. She had her light blue sundress that she was planning on wearing to dinner, as well as white sandals that laced up her legs to below her knee. She had silver jewelry with blue stones she was going to wear.

_So close no matter how far0  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters  
_

She dressed and went to the French restaurant that was about six blocks from her apartment. She saw Tai, and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, sis." He said with a smile, before his face grew serious. "The Second Group is in there, and they invited all of us older digi-destined to dine with them. Curiously, after I asked, they admitted that they decided to not call you. They felt you were going to drag them down. They're all successful, and in their eyes, you're struggling."

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  
_

Tears sprang to Kari's eyes. "I should've known they would've done this." She muttered.

"Kari! You're better than they are!" Tai said.

"No I'm not. They think I'm worth the dust they brush off their clothes."

"Kari Kamiya, listen to me! You are worth a million of what they are put together. Oh sure, they're all famous, but what happens when they're done? They don't have training. You will be teaching their children! You, who has fought so many personal demons to become who you are today. What did they fight? Sure, so TK may be able to match you, but you're worth so much more! You're the light that helps this world stay sane! What are they? Copycats! The lot of them!"

"Listen to your brother, Kari. They don't appreciate you. Not like we do." Matt said. "I still think they're stupid, passing up friendship with the best of the whole bunch."

Kari looked at the whole group. Mimi, dressed in her own fashions, nodded at her. Sora, smiling, agreed. Izzy looked at her and gave a short nod. Joe nodded.

"Thank you guys. Let's go eat." Kari said, gesturing to the hostess that they were all here.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
_

They were seated and were looking at menus when TK, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody, all came walking over.

"Hey guys!" TK said. "What are you doing here? Ready to party with us?"

"No, sorry. We'll have to take a rain check tonight. It's Kari's 21st, and we're celebrating with her." Tai said.

"What? You're celebrating with a loser?" Davis said. "How lame is that?"

"It is not lame!" Izzy said. The older crew and Kari quieted, even though Kari was crying.

"You're partying with a crybaby." Yolei pointed out. "So who is lame now?"

Kari had it. "You people think I'm lame because I'm not rich or famous?"

The five youngsters agreed.

"Let me tell you guys something, ok? I was there for every single one of you. What do I get in return? Nothing. You guys couldn't even bother to remember my twenty-first birthday." Kari said quietly, with anger lacing her voice. "I sent cards for each one of you."

"We threw them out without opening them." TK said.

"I was hoping that you guys would come around." Kari said, standing up. "Now, I see that I am simply a naïve fool. I'll see you guys later, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Mimi. You're welcome to my apartment after you eat. I seem to have lost my appetite. The smell of snob has thrown it off." She took off and left.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters  
_

"Good, now that crybaby is gone, why don't you celebrate with us?" Cody said.

"I seem to have lost my appetite as well." Mimi said. "Anyone else?"

Four voices agreed with her.

"Well, we'll see you around." Matt said.

The five left the restaurant, and were met with red lights. They hurried to the scene, and saw a light blue dress.

"That's my sister!" Tai yelled, fear crackling in his voice. The officer heard him, and allowed him to go by his sister.

"Tai?" Kari asked faintly.

"Kari! It's me. What happened?"

"Car hit me."

"It'll be alright, don't worry."

"Sorry, Tai. I'm dying."

"No, you can't." Tai's voice started cracking, tears running down his face.

"Tai, the powers that be decided that they were going to take their dark angel home tonight. I won't see midnight, I know it. I'm too broken inside to survive. It's time to just let the innocent die." Kari said. "Goodbye, older brother. I love you." She said, pressing an object into his hand.

"Goodbye, Kari, light of the world." Tai said, tears openly streaming down his face as they took her into the ambulance. As the ambulance sped off, Tai turned around to see his friends crying as openly as he was.

_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know  
_

Tai walked over and they shared a group hug. Tai instinctively knew what he was holding onto: the Light charm pendant he had bought for her twentieth birthday.

Meanwhile, the younger digi-destined was just coming down the sidewalk, talking loudly and laughing. They spotted the knot of the older digi-destined, and walked up.

"What's with the long faces?" Ken asked.

"For your information, Kari got into an accident, and she won't make it." Tai said.

"What?" TK asked, sobering up first.

"Yeah. Congratulations, little brother. If you ever loved Kari, you just missed your chance to make it right. You guys all messed up big time, and you don't get a chance to make it right." Matt said, glaring at the younger generation.

Guilt crossed the faces of the younger generation.

"That's right, be guilty." Joe said angrily. "You guys realize that you essentially caused her death."

"But..." Davis trailed off.

"Why try to explain to us?" Izzy said. "We're not the one you wronged. And unfortunately, Matt's right. You DON'T get a chance to make it right this time."

"By the way guys," Mimi said, "I think Tai and his family will agree, but I don't think you should be at Kari's funeral. You guys abandoned her when you became famous. Therefore, you really shouldn't come. You were never her true friends." She walked up to TK and stared him down. "And to think she told me she thought that you and her were meant to be, TK. I wonder what would've happened had your ego not controlled your humility." She said coldly. She turned around and motioned to the older digi-destined, "Come on, let's go comfort Tai and his parents." She said, and the rest fell in around Tai, who had gone into shock. They walked off, leaving the younger digi-destined on the sidewalk.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters_


End file.
